1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an acid-type polymaleic acid and acid-type maleic acid copolymer having acrylic acid structural units in the molecule and also to their usage as a water treating agent, detergent builder, and chelating agent. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a process for producing efficiently and economically acid-type polymaleic acid or acid-type maleic acid copolymer of high quality using water as the solvent and a specific polymerization catalyst, and also with a water treating agent and detergent additive containing the thus produced polymer. According to the process of the present invention, it is possible to produce acid-type polymaleic acid and acid-type maleic acid copolymer of high quality having a narrow molecular-weight distribution and a low molecular weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maleic acid (co)polymers have been in general use as a water treating agent, detergent additive, dispersing agent, and chelating agent. There are many processes for their production as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 168906/1982 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4519920, 4555557), 64613/1984, 64615/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4668735), 176312/1984(U.S. Pat. No. 4589995), 210913/1984 (U.S. Pat. No. 4668735), 213714/1984, 212410/1985, 178097/1986, 218407/1987 (U.S. Pat. No. 4659793), 114986/1988, 235313/1988, and 236600/1988, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 54005/1981.
Unfortunately, these processes yield maleic acid (co)polymers which are unsatisfactory in performance because they have such a high molecular weight and/or a broad molecular-weight distribution that they are liable to gelation through chelation with cations (such as Ca ions) in water. Therefore, there has been a demand for maleic acid (co)polymers having a low molecular weight and a narrow molecular-weight distribution.
In addition, the production processes disclosed so far yield maleic acid (co)polymers in the form of salt such as ammonium salt, sodium salt, and potassium salt. A disadvantage of such products is poor miscibility with nonionic surface active agents in the case where they are used as a detergent additive such as detergent builder. Thus they make it difficult to produce stable liquid detergent compositions and their use is greatly limited. Another disadvantage of salt-type maleic acid (co)polymers is that they cannot be made into a one-pack type water treating agent which is composed of a maleic acid (co)polymer and zinc, because they are less miscible with zinc than acid-type maleic acid polymers.
There are disclosed processes for producing maleic acid (co)polymers having a narrow molecular-weight distribution in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 212411/1985 (U.S. Pat. No. 4709091) and 212412/1985. A disadvantage of these processes is that they involve polymerization which is performed in two stages according to the degrees of neutralization, which leads to a long polymerization time and complex operation. Another disadvantage arises from using a persulfate as the catalyst which would corrode the reaction vessel made of SUS-304 or the like. Moreover, these processes yield only salt-type maleic acid (co)polymers, which are poor in performance as a detergent additive and water treating agent, as mentioned above.
In contrast with salt-type maleic acid (co)polymers, acid type maleic acid (co)polymers are free of the above-mentioned disadvantages and exhibit outstanding characteristic properties when used as a water treating agent and detergent additive. The acid-type maleic acid (co)polymers can be produced by eliminating alkali metal ions from the salt-type maleic acid (co)polymers. This process, however, is not desirable because it needs complex operations and leads to a high production cost. And yet it does not eliminate the serious drawback of yielding polymers having a high molecular weight and a broad molecular-weight distribution.
On the other hand, there are disclosed processes for producing acid-type maleic acid (co)polymers in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 19089/1976 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 57482/1982 (U.S. Pat. No. 3919258) and 36042/1987 (U.S. Pat. No. 4212788). These processes include the steps of polymerizing maleic acid anhydride alone or in combination with other polymerizable monomers in an organic solvent (such as toluene and xylene) in the presence of an oil-soluble polymerization initiator (such as benzoyl peroxide, azobisisobutyronitrile, and di-t-butyl peroxide), distilling out the solvent, and hydrolyzing the resulting polymer to give an acid-type maleic acid (co)polymer. These processes, however, are not advantageous from the standpoint of increased steps, potential dangers, high production cost, and waste of material, which arise from the polymerization performed in an organic solvent.
The above-mentioned processes have another disadvantage that they yield maleic acid (co)polymers which, when used as an antiscale agent, are liable to combine with alkaline earth metal ions (such as Ca ions and Mg ions) in water being treated, forming insoluble salts and resulting in insufficient scale prevention. This is because the maleic acid (co)polymer has extremely hydrophobic groups such as aromatic hydrocarbon residues (originating from the polymerization solvent) and t-butyl groups (originating from the polymerization initiator).
There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 91295/1987 and 91296/1987 (GB 2181735) a process for producing a salt-type maleic acid (co)polymer as an antiscale agent by using a mixture of water and alcohol and/or ketone containing FeSO.sub.4 as the polymerization solvent and hydrogen peroxide as the polymerization catalyst. This process, however, has some shortcomings. That is, it does not perform (co)polymerization quite well. In the case of copolymerization with acrylic acid, it does not introduce acrylic acid units evenly into the main chain of the resulting polymer, and hence the resulting copolymer has a broad molecular-weight distribution and is liable to decarbonization when used at high temperatures. In addition, the process leaves much monomer unpolymerized. If the polymerization solvent contains a high-boiling solvent (such as methyl ethyl ketone), it remains in the resulting polymer, posing a problem of odor and safety. Moreover, the polymer produced by this process is not satisfactory when used as a water treating agent and detergent additive.
There have been proposed several processes for producing maleic acid copolymers and usages of maleic acid copolymers in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 126810/1982, 122906/1983, 147412/1983, and 68806/1987. The processes proposed in the first two patent applications yield maleic acid copolymers having a broad molecular-weight distribution, containing a large amount of residual monomer, and lacking biodegradability. The processes proposed in the last two patent applications yield maleic acid copolymers which are poor in biodegradability.
There is a description in U.S. Pat. No. 4314044 and U.S. Pat. No. 3635915 about the fact that a redox polymerization catalyst composed of a polyvalent metal ion such as Fe.sup.2+ (as a reducing agent) and a peroxide is effective in the copolymerization of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid (such as maleic acid) and an unsaturated monocarboxylic acid (such as acrylic acid). A disadvantage of this redox polymerization is that the polyvalent metal ion (especially Fe.sup.2+) should be used in an amount of 1/150 to 1/10 mol per mol of the peroxide to bring about the oxidation-reduction reaction between the peroxide (as the initiator) and the polyvalent metal ion (as the reducing agent), and the polyvalent metal ion contaminates or discolors the product. In addition, the redox polymerization yields only a maleic acid copolymer having a broad molecular-weight distribution which is not suitable for use as a water treating agent and detergent additive
There is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 218407/1987 (U.S. Pat. No. 4659793) a process for producing an aqueous solution of a dicarboxylic acid copolymer, said process comprising reacting an ethylenic unsaturated dicarboxylic acid which is at least partially neutralized and an .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenic unsaturated monomer in the presence of a water-soluble polymerization initiator and a polyvalent metal ion, while keeping the aqueous solution system at pH 2-7. This process yields a salt-type maleic acid copolymer such as the one mentioned above. The copolymer has an advantage of containing only a small amount of unreacted monomer but also has a disadvantage of being poor in miscibility with a nonionic surface active agent and Zn. Moreover, the copolymer cannot be made into an acid-type maleic acid copolymer by the removal of alkali metal without increase in manufacturing steps and production cost.
There are other processes for producing the polymer by performing the polymerization by the aid of a polymerization initiator and a polyvalent metal ion, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 62804/1987 (U.S. Pat. No. 4786699) and 267307/1987 (EP 242791). These processes are concerned with the production of polyvinyl pyrrolidone and polyarylamine.